Total Drama Darkrose Island
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: 24 new campers come onto a strange and mysterious island. These campers all have one goal in their sights- the grand prize of 1 million dollars. But with drama with fellow campers, rivalries between teams, hatred for Chris and the challenges, Chef, and a dangerous island, will they survive? Who will be the last one standing? (UPDATE COMING December 8, 2018)
1. New Era

The wind howls around, with lightning flashing in the distance. Thunder booms, and a high wave crashes down onto the docks of an isolated island, where two men stand, waiting. They're both wearing raincoats, as there is a heavy rain coming down. The first man is shorter than the second one. He has black hair, black eyes, has light-colored skin, and a classic grin on his face. The second man is African-American, and he also has black eyes. He has a broad figure, and is staring straight at the waves in front of him, his expression blank.

"Remind me why we chose this island?" The second man asked.

"It's the only one that contains everything I need for the challenges this season," The first man answered, "Plus… there's some… special things about this island. Wouldn't you agree- Chef?" Chef grunts.

"Of course I agree Chris," Chef said, "But if I encounter some of those… special things… I'm outta here. I'm taking the Plane of Shame right out of this island."

"Awww Chef," Chris punched Chef in the arm, "Don't be such a wuss! We have a bunch of interns right here to shield us! And besides- the weather won't always be this awful! In fact, it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow!" As soon as Chris says this, the wind begins howling, and a strange whistling sound is heard. Chef and Chris both fearfully look around, as if they're searching for something.

"Let's just get this over with," Chef tells Chris, "The sooner we get out- the better."

"I guess I have to agree," Chris says, before turning towards the camera, "So, audience- are you still there? Stay tuned, because right after the commercial break, you'll be introduced to a whole new cast of 24 campers!" Chris' phone rings, and Chris picks it up. After some back and forth squabbling with whoever called him, Chris sets the phone down.

"Looks like the campers will actually be arriving next morning," Chris said, "Darn."

"So we've been standing here in this storm for nothing?" Chef angrily asked. Chris backed away from Chef, and turned back towards the camera.

"Er- come back after the break, to this episode, of Total, Drama, DARKROSE ISLAND!" Chris sprinted to his cabin, away from a fuming Chef.

 **Author's Note:** Well, I've decided to give another crack at the whole "Total Drama" thing. The audition tapes for the characters will be on chapters 3 and 4, and the first episode will start on chapter 5.


	2. Casting Shortage

**Author's Note: Next chapter will display the audition tapes for the characters, and the fifth chapter will be the start of the actual show.**

Chris McLean was in an agitated mood. He had a show that he needed to air, and he kept on going through multiple problems with casting. First, he had attempted to convince members from his original cast to come back to the show. That didn't really go too well.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _A smiling Chris is seen waiting in the visiting room of a prison, Chef right next to him._

" _You sure about this?" Chef asked Chris, staring at Chris, still in shock. "You want to bring him onto the show? The last time he was on this show he blew up your entire cottage and statue collection!"_

" _I know," Chris grimaces, "But he makes for great TV… plus, I would love to get some revenge on him, if you get the gist of what I'm- hey Duncan, how's my favorite camper doing!"_

 _A very frustrated looking Duncan is seen being led into the room, staring at Chris through the glass wall separating the prisoners from the visitors. "McLean," Duncan simply said, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

" _Is that how you greet an old friend?" Chris jokes, trying to clear the air. "Listen man, I'm starting up Total Drama again, and I would love to have you on the show. I can get you out of prison, all that fun stuff, blah blah blah-"_

" _I'm out soon," Duncan interrupts, "And there's no way in hell that I'm coming back on your bum show."_

" _Well fine," Chris almost snarled, "Chef and I will just have to get some of the others." Duncan laughed at this._

" _Think Chris," Duncan was still laughing, "You think that if I didn't come back, with the promise of being let out of prison 6 months early, you think the others will come back? You're even crazier than before if you think they will."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Turns out that Duncan was right. Nobody had wanted to come back, Courtney even had threatened to lead a full out lawsuit against him. He needed some fresh meat. He had sent talent scouts all over the world, looking for fresh blood, but he still needed more.

Chef walked into the room, eating a bag of Doritos. "Chris, you're still working on Darkrose Island?"

"Yeah," Chris sighed, "I've just been looking through all of the audition tapes…"

"Yeah, what about them?" Chef asked.

"Well," Chris said, "I need more elite talent. I can't just settle for anybody… ratings were down in Pahkitew Island- we need to bounce back!"

"Aren't you thinking of extending the amount of people we have in this season?" Chef questioned.

"Currently I'm only taking 24 campers," Chris said, staring off into space.

Chef sat down, gazing at the audition tapes with Chris. "What're you doing right now?"

"Oh," Chris smirked, "You know the fresh new island we got? The dangerous one?"

"Yeah," Chef responded.

"Obviously, I decided to use it to think of some devious challenges," Chris said almost manically, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"They won't know what hit them," Chef laughed, reading down the challenge list."

"Oh, definitely," Chris joined in, "Here's who I've selected already."

The camera panned down onto a list that Chris was holding, and the following sheet of paper was displayed:

 _ **Cast List:**_

 _ **Boys:**_

 _ **1.**_ _John Lane- The Outcast Artist (AZW330)_

 _ **2.**_ _Kevin Conner- The Autistic Sweetheart (prestoncampbell2001)_

 _ **3.**_ _(Reserved for Michaelfang9)_

 _ **4.**_ _Rhys Dignam- The Gambler (kennysdead)_

 _ **5.** Nicholas_ _Channing- The Irate Shorty (XxxInquisitorXxx)_

 _ **6.**_ _Justin Paterra- The Goth (ShadowJcreed)_

 _ **7.**_ _Hudson Ewing- Shy Artist (Crow38)_

 _ **8.**_ _Hrvoje Frankopan- Aggressive Balkan Fan (bucarcar)_

 _ **9.**_ _Atlas Van Helsing- Sharp-Witted Hipster (Songbirds-Lullaby)_

 _ **10.**_ _James Tyson- The Energetic Joker (Beastboycoolman15)_

 _ **11.**_

 _ **12.**_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _ **1.**_ _(Reserved for Michaelfang9)_

 _ **2.**_ _Kelly Burkett- Self-Deprecating Jock (Enabalina)_

 _ **3.**_ _Savannah Cage- The Wild Child (JackHammerMan)_

 _ **4.**_ _Viola Simmons- The Sassy Waitress (Skyn1nja123)_

 _ **5.**_ _Janna Murphy- The Silent Jerk (FoxGirl246)_

 _ **6.**_

 _ **7.**_

 _ **8.**_

 _ **9.**_

 _ **10.**_

 _ **11.**_

 _ **12.**_

"Fresh meat," Chef grunted, "I like it."

"I still need two more guys, and…" Chris almost jumped at the number in front of him, " _7 more girls?_ "

"Damn," Chef simply said.

"I'm going to need my talent scouts to work harder," Chris stated, staring into the camera, "TALENT SCOUTS- GO GET ME MY CAMPERS!"


	3. Prelude: Chris, Chef, and Auditions (p1)

**Author's Note: I'm bumping the total number of OC's up to 28. 14 guys, 14 girls, due to the unforeseen popularity of this show. NOTE: Read the author's note at the end of this also.**

* * *

Chris sat back, finally relaxed. Chef looked over at him, seeing the smile on Chris' face.

"You got all the campers?" Chef asked, watching replays of the Super Bowl.

"You know it!" Chris happily exclaimed, staring at the list in front of him. "It's been a long time coming, but it finally appears as if this cast is finally ready." Chef looked down at the list that Chris had in front of him.

 _ **Cast List:**_

 _ **Boys:**_

 _1\. John Lane- The Outcast Artist (AZW330)_

 _2\. Kevin Conner- The Autistic Sweetheart (prestoncampbell2001)_

 _3\. Arnold Drake Franklin- The Feminine Ball Buster (Michaelfang9)_

 _4\. Rhys Dignam- The Gambler (kennysdead)_

 _5\. Nicholas Channing- The Irate Shorty (XxxInquisitorXxx)_

 _6\. Justin Paterra- The Goth (ShadowJcreed)_

 _7\. Hudson Ewing- The Shy Artist (Crow38)_

 _8\. Hrvoje Frankopan- The Aggressive Balkan Fan (bucarcar)_

 _9\. Atlas Van Helsing- The Sharp-Witted Hipster (Songbirds-Lullaby)_

 _10\. James Tyson- The Energetic Joker (Beastboycoolman15)_

 _11\. Luke Maxwell- The Two-Faced Optimist (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _12\. Neil Smith- The Scaredy Cat (Colton989)_

 _13\. Alex Smythe- The Optimistic Hiker (Writer8543)_

 _14\. Moises Nunez- The Kind-Hearted Gamer (SuperStarMoi)_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _1\. Nina Ella Weaver- The Deaf Falconer (Michaelfang9)_

 _2\. Kelly Burkett- The Self-Deprecating Jock (Enabalina)_

 _3\. Savannah Cage- The Wild Child (JackHammerMan)_

 _4\. Viola Simmons- The Sassy Waitress (Skyn1nja123)_

 _5\. Janna Murphy- The Silent Jerk (FoxGirl246)_

 _6\. Piper McElroy- The Romantic (INeedALife0)_

 _7\. Kelsey Thorne- The Quiet Strategist (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _8\. Theresa Nguyen- The Abused Manipulator (t20n00)_

 _9\. Sara Blanton- The Aspiring Actress (Marianor602)_

 _10\. Jewel Moore- The Spectrum Meme (TheGamingMonkey2002)_

 _11\. Benjamina Greathouse- The Old-Fashioned Soul (FreakyFanGirl136)_

 _12\. Ellie Woods- The Bubbly Cosplayer (Bloodylilcorpse)_

 _13\. Saralin Tarr- The Military Brat (PandaWoods1300)_

 _14\. Jenna Paul- The Noble "Demon" (keyblademaster avenger)_

"You want to see their audition tapes?" Chris asked Chef, who grunted in acknowledgement.

"Sure," Chef responded, "Might as well see what maggots we have coming into our new island."

"Let's start with the guys," Chris said, turning on his TV, "Take a look at this guy. His name is John Lane. Our head talent scout for the guys, Arian Johnson, labeled him as 'the outcast artist.'" Chris clicks the play button on his remote, starting the audition tape.

 _The camera flashes on, and John can be seen standing inside of a small apartment. There is a lot of shouting in a foreign language and honking coming from the opened window. The camera's picture is slightly distorted._

" _Hello, Total Drama casting, Chris, and Chef! My name is John Lane, and I apologize if this comes in wonky. I'm currently on location here in Vietnam, and I forgot my good video camera. Anyway, you should take a look at me for your new season! I love new trying new things, and doing Total Drama would be a fantastic new experience! I also love art, and I think that a new island would be a great place to paint and sketch. Here's a painting I made recently."_

 _He grabs a painting from off screen; It is Chris and Chef, being sworn in as President and Vice President of the US._

" _So thanks for taking a look at my tape, and I hope you guys consider me for your new season. See you soon!"_

"I like that painting," Chris mused, freezing the video on that frame, "Maybe I should get him to give it to me."

"He doesn't seem like an outcast to me," Chef said, scratching his head.

"Eh," Chris said, "Who cares? I like that painting he made of me being President. Moving on to the next tape." Chris clicked his remote once again, and the picture of another male was shown.

"This is Kevin Conner," Chris said, "Arian labeled him as 'the autistic sweetheart.' It's a shame. This game always roughs up sweethearts."

 _The camera turns on, showing Kevin in his room in front of a computer._

 _"Uh, hi, I'm Kevin Conner, and I would like to join your show," Kevin said, "No, I'm not nervous, I'm just trying to get prepared so if I join, I better know what to do. You see, I have autism, I have trouble talking with others and looking at them in the eyes. But, if I join, I'm gonna try everything it takes to overcome my autism. Maybe even find a girl for me there. Anyways, peace out."_

"Seems like a nice kid," Chef said, "It'll be interesting to see how he does."

"He's a unique character," Chris said, "That's why I accepted him. Up next, we got Arnold Drake Franklin, who's stereotype is 'the feminine ball buster.'"

"The what?" Chef asked.

"You'll see," Chris said, clicking his remote.

 _A boy is sitting on a beach chair on a beach, overlooking the ocean._

 _"Aloha, everyone. My name is Arnold. But call me Arnie, and you die. Please pick me for your show. I am a very good person. Very trustworthy, outgoing, protective. So pick me." He said._

 _"Arnold! My ex-boyfriend Matt! He's back! He's hurting me again!" A girl with red flowing hair, a flowery dress and tan skin said as she cried into Arnold's shirt._

 _"Don't worry, Marine. I'll handle this." Arnold told her. Arnold proceeds to run up to an angry buff guy, then he went to beat the guy into a bloody pulp! You could hear some curse words coming out his mouth too. He came back with small amounts of blood on his hands. "There you go. All better." Arnold said as Marine hugged him tightly._

"He pick up that girl?" Chef questioned, smiling.

"Oh no," Chris shook his head, "His profile actually says that he's homosexual. Just hasn't come out to his family, but his friends know. We'll keep his secret for him, and when we go on airing, won't bring it up. That's his secret to tell."

"Oh," Chef said, pondering this. "Who's next?"

"I like this one," Chris smiled, "Rhys Dignam- 'the gambler.'" Chris clicks his remote, starting the next audition tape.

 _Rhys looks up at the camera as his hands start flicking cards back and forth between each other._

 _"Hey, what's up, my names Rhys and I am hoping to become a contestant on Total Drama Darkrose Island," Rhys says, the card movements getting more and more complex, "I believe I could bring something special to the table in this game that you would be sad to miss out on," Rhys says as he flicks his hand and the cards begin to disappear up his sleeve, "I hope you consider me a contender."_

"He's a magician?" Chef asked.

"A gambler first," Chris responded, "I can't wait to see what tricks he has up his sleeve in this competition. I'm sure he's going to reign some nice drama, entertainment, and havoc for the show. Anyways, next up we have Nicholas Channing! Known as 'the irate shorty!'"

 _The tape starts with Nicholas, who faces the camera and clears out his throat*_

" _Greetings total drama! My name is Ni-" Nicholas' mother barges into the room with a pile of clothes._

" _Clothes delivery!" His mother exclaims cheerfully. Nicholas' face grows into an agitated expression._

" _Seriously mom?" Nicholas frustratedly said, "You have to do this RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY AUDITION!"_

" _There's no need to shout honey!" His mom responded, unaffected. "Clothes are very important to put away!"_

" _BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT AS WELL! ITS FOR TOTAL DRAMA!" Nicholas' mother narrowed her eyes._

" _Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I threw these away in the trash!"_

" _W-wait mom I'm sorry," Nicholas apologized, "I promise I'll do it after this audition!"_

" _You better do so!" Nicholas' mom exclaimed, exiting the room, also leaving the pile of clothes on his bed. Nicholas turned around, and took a calming breath._

" _Anyway as i was saying my name is Nicholas Channing I'm 19 years old and-" A loud vacuum starts in the background, interrupting him._

" _GOD DAMN IT!" Nicholas yelled. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE WITH THIS AUDITION I HOPE YOU ACCEPT ME AND THAT'S IT!" The camera turns off._

"He's feisty," Chef whistled a bit.

"Oh yes," Chris laughed, "He's giving me major Eva vibes… but as a 5'3" tall male. He'll be fun to watch for sure. Next up we have the audition tape of Justin Paterra, who's stereotype is simply 'the goth.'"

" _Hey there my name is Justin and I have to say I'm fairly athletic so if there is an athletic challenge I won't suck. I have no issues with gays or lesbians so I won't be a jerk if there's anyone like that there. I hope that you decide to choose me Darkrose Island sounds like a wicked place." The camera turned off._

"Short and simple," Chef said, "I like that."

"Well," Chris said, "I wanted more, but he seems like a nice character… almost like a Gwen-like goth. I think he'll do well on this show. Ah, let's see. The next dude we have up is another artist- Hudson Ewing! Arian labeled him as 'the shy artist.'" Chris clicked his remote, bringing up Hudson's tape.

 _There's some static, and then the tape shows Hudson with a nervous smile on his face. He's in a blue bedroom. His desk has art supplies such as pencils, colored pencils and a sketchbook on it, along with a light green bed in the background along with a poster hung horizontally on his wall that says "HUDSON" in a graffiti look._

" _Hey there, the name is Hudson," Hudson lifts his index finger showing the poster of his name behind him, "And I'm here because I want to compete in the next Total Drama. You're probably wondering- 'Why should this guy compete?' To answer your question, I'm strategically keen, so I know how to play the game. I'm a great personality, for the most part. AND I'm a force to be reckoned with. The other contestants won't even see me coming. Once they realize who they're up against, it'll be too late. Because I'll already be living a life of awesomeness. Just like this."_

 _Hudson opens his sketchbook to reveal a cartoon version of himself looking like a superhero on the edge of a skyscraper with a city in the background. He blushes, before saying, "Oops, hehe, wrong one," Hudson flips through the pages, "Like THIS."_

 _The camera zooms in, and shows a drawing of the top part of his body; as he wears a king's crown with bling around his neck, holding a bag of money in his right hand. Hudson looks at the drawing again. "Yeah, LIKE THIS!" Hudson exclaims, closing the book quickly. "Again, they won't see me coming." Suddenly, it's static._

"Don't know why they labeled him as the shy artist," Chris chuckled, "Guy looks like he knows how to play this game. I can't wait to start filming man, he's going to be one to watch out for."

"Yeah," Chef said, "I almost wonder if him and the other artist will become rivals."

"You know what?" Chris suddenly said, turning towards Chef. "We still have seven male audition tapes to watch, but I vote that we take a look at the audition tapes of seven girls. We got some people I really want to show you."

"Sure," Chef shrugged, "Why not?"

"The first girl we have here is Kelly Burkett," Chris said, "Our head talent scout for the girls- Alessandra, labeled her as 'the self-deprecating jock.'" Chris switches the tape to Kelly's.

 _Two younger-teen boys are fiddling with the front-facing camera on an iPhone, sticking their tongues out and making goofy faces in a car, the older of the two, a brunette boy with shaggy hair and glasses, sitting in the front passenger seat, a younger boy with braces and short brown hair leaning forward from the backseat._

 _"What are you guys doing? Think about what you want, we're next." A voice off-screen told them._

 _The older boy turned the camera so fast it'd make someone sick, to show a brunette girl with braided hair and a green Shrek 'what are ye doin' in my SWAMP' shirt, with her eyes trained forward at the car in front of her, right hand on the steering wheel and left hand supporting her head against the window. She noticed the camera was on her and scowled at the boy behind the camera. "Are you sending this to mom and dad?"_

 _The boys cracked up laughing off-camera, which only made the girl glare more. "What? Is this going to your weird friends? What are you doing."_

 _"Say hello to Total Drama, Kels! Introduce yourself or something." The younger boy said excitedly._

 _She shook her head at them and focused on the road in front of her, their turn was next in the drive-through. She rolled down her window._

 _"Hi, welcome to McDonald's, do you want to try our limited-time apple crisps?"_

 _"No thanks, can I get one—hold on." She turned back to her brothers and swatted at the camera-holding one until he shut off the camera._

 _The camera turned back on to show all three sitting at a picnic table at a park, the younger boy chowing on a McDouble, and the girl picking at fries._

 _"Okay Kelly, introduce yourself to total drama!"_

 _Kelly gave her brother an incredulous look. "This again? I thought you tried out."_

 _"No, I'm too young, so's Michael. You're the only one old enough to qualify. Introduce yourself."_

 _She sighed, and wiped off her hands on a napkin. "Okay, uh. Hi Total Drama producers, or uh, whatever, my name is Kelly Burkett. I'm twenty-one, I like, music, and Stephen King's books. I've been following your series for years, since TDWT came out... Jase I don't know what else to say."_

 _"I dunno, why pick you?"_

 _"Pick me because..." she yanked her youngest brother into frame and gave him a noogie, he laughed and fought her off. "this little shit needs to get into college to become a paleontologist." She released him and he half-heartedly punched her on the arm._

 _"Why don't you actually use the money for you for once?" He asked._

 _Kelly stuffed a fry in her mouth. "Because I'm an old lady, you two need your education 'n shit."_

 _The camera fumbled and her other brother's face appeared a bit off-angled. "Pick Kelly so we don't have to see her ugly mug for a period of weeks!" He quickly shut it off as his sister yelled "Hey!" In the background._

"Her brothers were actually really interesting characters," Chris mused, "I really wanted to take them onto the show. It's a shame I couldn't- producers said that the island we chose was too dangerous for anybody younger than the age of 18."

"Well it is," Chef said, "I still don't know why the hell you chose Darkrose Island. It's crazy dangerous."

"Exactly," Chris said, earning a small glare from Chef. "Anyways, Kelly seems nice, and her motive to win is cool also. But let's see how that pans out in this game."

"Who's next?" Chef questioned.

"Savannah Cage," Chris said, switching the tapes, "Alessandra called her 'the wild child,' but said that we should pay special attention to this one."

 _The camera was turned on to a nice looking living room with a green couch with a old man and woman sitting on each end and one teen girl sitting in the middle, well she was squatting more or less._

 _"Hello world of the internet, my name is Hugh Cage!" The man exclaimed. "On the left of me is my wife Cassandra Cage and my little ball of sunshine Savannah Cage in the middle!" He said ending in a chuckle._

 _The wife then picked up where her husband left off, "You see, Savannah was deep in the forest of South America living with a pack of wolves a few years back and since no one wanted to get to known her, me and hubby thought she'd be perfect for us. At first she was extremely hostile when we brought her home, but after getting to know use she came around and she started to like us." Cassy said. "She's been getting extremely better with speaking, write, potty training, and just last year she finally wears clothes however she won't wear shoes, learned that the hard way."_

 _Hugh rubbed the back if his head sheepishly, before Cassy continued._

 _"With the backstory out of the way, we'd like for you to accept Savannah on to your show so she can get to know people her age. It'd be extremely good for her development and rehabilitation, plus if she wins we can take her around the world to show what the world has to offer, or anything else she might want." Cassy said. Before she could say another word, the camera started to make a loud beeping noise as it was running out if battery._

 _"Ah shoot Cassy, batteries almost dead we might wanna wrap this up." But then a low growl could be heard from Savannah as she squinted her eyes at the red flashing light of the camera and pounced on it presumably attacking it shutting it off entirely._

"What's her story?" Chef asked, actually curious. "Can she talk."

"She can talk," Chris said, "In fragmented speech. I don't know why, but she was left as a child in the Amazon Rainforest, and was actually taken in by a pack of wolves, who raised and taught her a lot of things. Not human interaction though. It's kinda like the Jungle Book."

Chef just started up at the screen, scratching his head.

"Moving on," Chris said, breaking Chef out of his trance, "We have Nina Ella Weaver, 'the deaf falconer.'"

 _We see a girl on a bench with a big bird next to her. She is using sign language._

' _Hola. I'm Nina. This is my falcon, Freddy. He helps me protect myself since I can't hear my surroundings because I am deaf. Even though I can't hear, I know I have what it takes to win.' She signs._

' _Man, I'm hungry. Freddy, can you get me an apple?' She signs. Freddy screeches and flies off and returns with a red apple. 'Thanks, Freddy. I taught him that. Well, please pick me. Adios!' She signs as she eats her apple._

"I think that's the first deaf contestant in the history of this show," Chris said, "I really like her, I hope she makes it far."

"Just as long as that dang falcon doesn't get in my kitchen," Chef said, "Then we're cool."

"Next up we have Viola Simmons," Chris said, clicking his remote, "Alessandra called her 'the sassy waitress.'"

 _The audition tape opens up with static, before showing Viola in her waitress uniform at the bar. "Hey there. I'm Viola, Vi for short," Viola began, "I saw a flyer for your show, so here I am auditioning for it. I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm not the type of person who'll pretend to be someone they're not just for some prize. I have some integrity."_

 _Offscreen, you can hear a man yelling, "Hey woman! Where the hell's my drink?!"_

 _Viola forces a smile, before saying, "Coming sir!" Then, under her breath, she says, "hope you choke on it." Viola Turns back to the camera. "That's my que, later!" The tape goes to static._

"She's feisty," Chef said, "Better not get on my bad side. That won't be good for her."

"She's quite the character," Chris said, chuckling slightly, "She's got that classic New-Yorker personality. I think that she'll make the show fun. She currently lives in a pretty crappy apartment, so I think she'll really want the million-dollar prize. Anyways, next up we have Janna Murphy, also known as 'the silent jerk.'"

 _The camera turns on with Janna reading a book. "Psst." Someone from behind the camera said. They tried poking her with a stick. "Hey, Janna." She glared at them. "Are you gonna say anything for the video?" They asked. Janna flipped them off before going back to reading. "Psst, Janna!" They tried poking her with the stick again. Janna grabbed the stick, snapped it in half, and threw one of the pieces at the person. She missed, however, and hit the camera, turning it off._

"Oooh boy," Chef said, "I think that I'm actually going to like her. She'll give me some peace and quiet."

"She's a mute," Chris said, "Or essentially is- when Janna was young, her parents hired a babysitter to watch her while they were at work. One day, the babysitter came home drunk, and cut Janna's neck, letting her bleed out. When her parents got home, they rushed her to the hospital. The doctors said that her vocal cords were permanently damaged, so she wouldn't be able to talk."

"That's tragic," Chef said, actually about to shed a tear.

"You about to cry big guy?" Chris teasingly asked, before shutting up after receiving a glare from Chef. "Anyways, our next girl is Piper McElroy, 'the romantic.'" The audition tape began.

 _"Hello there my name is-"_

 _"PIPER!" Shouted a woman's voice, interrupting Piper._

 _"Uh one second..." After a bit she came back. "Alright so my name is Piper-"_

 _"PIPER!" Shouted another voice causing her to let out a breath. After a second she came back._

 _"So my name is Piper McElroy and you should pick me, why I want to join is... well pretty simple... money, I know it sounds greedy but isn't that what we're all here for?" She asked crossing one leg over the other. "Plus I plan to take down as much competition as possible no matter what it takes," She pauses for a second, "I plan to use the money and... Well I haven't thought it through that much but I'll probably think of something, I would honestly do anything to win, unless it involves cats or a human centipede..." she mumbled the last part and looks away before shaking her head. "A-anyways pick me, because I will bring all I've got to your table!" She then stood up and stumbled before turning off the camera._

"I'm drawing interesting parallels between her audition and Hudson's audition," Chris mused, "You know, with all the interrupting and all that. I wonder if the two will meet."

"You know," Chef said, "I have a feeling that they actually will."

"Well," Chris said, "She is the romantic. Let's make sure that she and Hudson are on the same team. Anyways, I'm going to show you one more tape for right now- Sara Blanton, 'the aspiring actress.'"

" _Hey everyone my name is Sara and I'm an actress here in LA!" Sara exclaimed. "And I'm going to win total drama- these other contestants won't know what hit them and just to prove how good I am here's a taste." Sara starts to do a good fake cry. "My dear mom is very sick and it was her dream to see me on the TV so before the lord calls her name please please let me on.. AND SCENE see you out on the island!"_

"So she's an actor," Chef stated, "Is she going to be the new Heather?"

"You know," Chris said, "I think that she actually will. There's something to be interested for. Maybe she'll stir up the drama on this show."

"Maybe," Chef said, studying Sara's picture.

"I still have to show you the audition tapes of seven guys and seven girls," Chris said, looking at his watch, "Here, let's go grab a snack- I'll show you the rest afterwards."

"Sure," Chef said, "Just as long as I'm not cooking."

"Yeah," Chris said, "I wouldn't want to eat any of your shi-" Chris stopped at Chef's glare. "Let's just go eat," Chris sheepishly said, Chef still glaring at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before I actually write the opening episode, I wanted to write a brief prelude of sorts, showing you guys the audition tapes of the characters, so you'll hopefully gain a better understanding of them. We have 7 more male tapes and 7 more female tapes to show next chapter!**

 **P.S. Who's your guys' favorite character so far? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Prelude: Chris, Chef, and Auditions (p2)

**Author's Note: Just a quick PSA, originally, one of the characters was named Hudson Channing, but due to there being two characters on the show named Hudson, Hudson's name was changed to Nicholas Channing. Nicholas' audition tape has been fully updated and edited to match his new name, you may want to check that out if you read the last chapter and there was some confusion/typos. My bad. :)**

* * *

Chris and Chef returned to their office, content with the meal they had just had. "Ready to watch some more of these accepted audition tapes?" Chris asked, rubbing his stomach, checking to see if he had gained weight.

"You do know one meal won't make you gain weight that quickly," Chef said, noticing this, "Right?" Chris sheepishly looked up, and shook his head.

"I- I know," Chris laughed it off, "I was just checking my shirt." Chris saw Chef's unbelieving eyes, before clearing his throat and moving on. "Let's just get to the audition tapes," Chris said, taking out his remote, turning on his TV, "We have seven more boys and seven more girls to introduce you to, that's our final cast!"

Chef grunted, staring at the cast list in front of him.

 _ **Cast List:**_

 _ **Boys:**_

 _ **1.**_ _John Lane- The Outcast Artist (AZW330)_

 _ **2.**_ _Kevin Conner- The Autistic Sweetheart (prestoncampbell2001)_

 _ **3.**_ _Arnold Drake Franklin- The Feminine Ball Buster (Michaelfang9)_

 _ **4.**_ _Rhys Dignam- The Gambler (kennysdead)_

 _ **5.**_ _Nicholas Channing- The Irate Shorty (XxxInquisitorXxx)_

 _ **6.**_ _Justin Paterra- The Goth (ShadowJcreed)_

 _ **7.**_ _Hudson Ewing- The Shy Artist (Crow38)_

 _ **8.**_ _Hrvoje Frankopan- The Aggressive Balkan Fan (bucarcar)_

 _ **9.**_ _Atlas Van Helsing- The Sharp-Witted Hipster (Songbirds-Lullaby)_

 _ **10.**_ _James Tyson- The Energetic Joker (Beastboycoolman15)_

 _ **11.**_ _Luke Maxwell- The Two-Faced Optimist (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _ **12.**_ _Neil Smith- The Scaredy Cat (Colton989)_

 _ **13.**_ _Alex Smythe- The Optimistic Hiker (Writer8543)_

 _ **14.**_ _Moises Nunez- The Kind-Hearted Gamer (SuperStarMoi)_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _ **1.**_ _Nina Ella Weaver- The Deaf Falconer (Michaelfang9)_

 _ **2.**_ _Kelly Burkett- The Self-Deprecating Jock (Enabalina)_

 _ **3.**_ _Savannah Cage- The Wild Child (JackHammerMan)_

 _ **4.**_ _Viola Simmons- The Sassy Waitress (Skyn1nja123)_

 _ **5.**_ _Janna Murphy- The Silent Jerk (FoxGirl246)_

 _ **6.**_ _Piper McElroy- The Romantic (INeedALife0)_

 _ **7.**_ _Kelsey Thorne- The Quiet Strategist (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _ **8.**_ _Theresa Nguyen- The Abused Manipulator (t20n00)_

 _ **9.**_ _Sara Blanton- The Aspiring Actress (Marianor602)_

 _ **10.**_ _Jewel Moore- The Spectrum Meme (TheGamingMonkey2002)_

 _ **11.**_ _Benjamina Greathouse- The Old-Fashioned Soul (FreakyFanGirl136)_

 _ **12.**_ _Ellie Woods- The Bubbly Cosplayer (Bloodylilcorpse)_

 _ **13.**_ _Saralin Tarr- The Military Brat (PandaWoods1300)_

 _ **14.**_ _Jenna Paul- The Noble "Demon" (keyblademaster avenger)_

"Interesting group of people," Chef muttered, "Better not get on my nerves."

"Let's go back," Chris said, rummaging through the auditions, "And finish off the boys. Arian, our head talent scout for the guys, discovered this guy- Hrvoje Frankopan, casted as 'the aggressive Balkan fan.'"

"I'm surprised you got his name right," Chef said, as the tape began to roll.

" _HI THERE!" Hrvoje exclaimed. "My name is Hrvoje Frankopan. And I come from this place!" Hrvoje points at a map behind him, with a baseball bat on a little circle surrounded many times with a marker and with words ZAGREB written over._

 _Another circle with words SPLIT is crossed many times in a furius fashion, and with words 'Dalmatinske pićke' written under it._

" _I will win this contest, and show the world our awesomeness!" Hrvoje exclaimed yet again. Suddenly, someone yelled from outside._

" _Your team sucks!" The voice yelled. Hrvoje blinks, picks up his bat, and walks out of the room, and you can hear beating sounds from the outside, as the camera cuts off._

"A toughie," Chef said, "Another one?"

"Yeah," Chris said, staring at the picture of Hrvoje, "And a super-fan to go with that also, I can't wait to meet this guy. He's joining a cast that's filled with many tough characters. May have to step up the security around here."

"Or we'll just have to be a bit tougher," Chef smirked, flashing his dark side.

"Oh yeah," Chris grinned, before starting the next tape. "Here's one of our first villainous characters- Atlas Van Helsing! Arian labeled him as 'the sharp-witted hipster!'"

 _The video blinks to life, and everyone is able to see a huge contraption that's shaped like godzilla. It's put together with many random objects and devices, with a schools bus being used as the main engine. Atlas is seen standing in front of it, putting the final piece in place, before stepping back and winking at the camera. This is before getting inside and activating it with all his 'friends' perched upon it._

 _It roars to life just as a group of angry teachers led by the principle come marching out of the school only to stop in their tracks in terror at the monstrosity that's now rapidly approaching them. It's jaws open wide and what appears to be fire begins shooting out of its mouth causing the teachers to run away screaming. The godzilla then turns its head upward and much to the joy of the onlooking crowd of students that came to see the spectacle, it proceeds to shoot hundreds of multi-colored fireworks into the darkening sky, over-top the banners that read 'Happy Graduation!'. Atlas than leaps off of the contraption before jogging over to the camera grinning._

 _"I'm smart, good-humoured, and can think outside the box." Atlas winks charmingly, "You know where to find me TDDI." The camera cuts to black._

"Oh yes," Chris smirked, happy with the character in front of him, "This one will be great for starting drama. Arian wrote down that he's extremely manipulative, and incredibly perceptive. I have a feeling that he and Rhys can be good friends."

"Or brutal enemies," Chef said, staring at Atlas with apprehension, "This guy is going to cause some fireworks. Just like in the audition!"

"Oh yeah," Chris smirked, before suddenly frowning, "Just as long as he doesn't blow up my mansion, like Duncan did." Chef laughed at this, causing Chris to scowl. "Anyways, next up is James Tyson, also known as 'the energetic joker.'"

 _"Hi, I'm Beth and I'll love to join your show," said a boy walking on screen. "I can play the violin, and I'm good at bossing others around." The boy said rather dramatically. "Now you listen up you better- nah jk, I'm James!" James exclaims. "You probably didn't fall for it, but it was still fun doing it" James laughs a little as he accidentally knocks his head on the wall, and this makes him laugh more. "I was serious about you picking me though, so pick me!"_

"So he's a comedian," Chef said, "I hate comedians."

"But the audience and fans love them," Chef said, "He seems like a generally good dude. I think even you'll warm up to him."

"If he doesn't bother me," Chef started, "We'll be just fine. But he's called the 'energetic joker.' He's probably going to mess with me."

"Lighten up," Chris said, before moving on, "Next up we got Luke Maxwell! Also stereotyped as 'the two-faced optimist!'" Chris clicked on his remote, starting the tape.

 _The camera turns onto a male with a scar over his left eye relaxing by a pool._

 _"Sup, my name is Luke! Why should you pick me? I'm fun, optimistic, am a good leader and..."_

 _Luke's smile suddenly turns into a malevolent smirk. "I can provide the ratings the show needs, need me to do some manipulation, betrayal, sabotage? You got the right man. If I get on, they won't know what hit them! One by one, they'll all go down..."_

 _"Just pick me. You won't regret it." The camera turned off._

"Oooooh boy," Chris said, rubbing his hands in excitement, "I love this cast so much! We got multiple nice villains! I can't wait to see them all run into each other! It's going to be great!"

"He and Atlas are going to collide," Chef muttered, "And that's going to result in some chaos."

"Which will also results in great TV!" Chris exclaimed, jubilant. "Anyways, our next dude is Neil Smith, who Arian labeled as 'the scaredy cat.'"

 _Neil's mom is unseen, setting up the camera. The video shows Neil sitting on a chair by a desk in his room. He's looking at the camera smiling. His mom says, "Okay, go."_

 _Neil loses his smile and looks scared. He then snaps out of it and says, "Hello Total Drama, My name is Neil. I am a straight A student, expert strategist, and- AAAAAHH! IS THAT A ROACH!?" He runs off to kill the bug. He comes back in, panting._

 _He then says, "Sorry hehe, I have a small fear of bugs. And blood, and dogs, and germs, the dark, clowns, dolls, needles, heights, drowning, death, rats, closed spaces, public speaking, the dentist- MOM, I NEED THE BAG AGAIN!" He runs off again and the video ends._

"Why'd this kid even sign up for this show?" Chef asked, staring at the screen in surprise, "Does he know that this season is going to be taking place on Darkrose Island?

"Darkrose Island," Chris chuckled, "The haunted, mysterious, and dangerous island with a gruesome history! I just loooove it! I don't think Neil will though. Oh well. Next up we have Alex Smythe, who was labeled as 'the optimistic hiker.'"

 _The camera turns on and we see Alex sitting in his room. There are maps on the walls and a little globe on the desk behind him._

 _"Hey there Total Drama producers!" He grins "The name's Alex Smythe and I would love to be accepted into your show!"_

 _Alex throws his arms out at the end of the sentence and then puts a hand to his chin, smirking. "Now, the big question...why should I be accepted out of all your other applicants? Well, firstly, I'm fast and have really great navigation skills." Alex gestures to the maps behind him, "I also want to have fun while playing the game, instead of crazily obsessing over winning. Y'know I have an ex who used to watch one of these shows and he said that it was full to the brim with crazy people wanting to win, so I think I'd be a welcome improvement." Alex chuckles before continuing._

 _"I also like to think of myself as a very open minded guy. I won't judge people based on how look or how they act when they get to the island, I'll take my time to form my opinion. My parents say I'm too trusting and part of me can see why..." Alex's constant grin falters slightly before he perks up again "but that story's irrelevant right now! I really hope you consider me for the show! Thank you for taking the time to watch, bye!"_

"Huh," Chris said, "You know, after rewatching this tape, I really feel as if this guys is kinda similar to Zoey."

"Eh," Chef said, shrugging, "I don't really see it. But whatever man."

"He seems like a nice dude," Chris said, "I can predict how things will go for him. Anyways, our last boy on the cast list is Moises Nunez, who Arian called 'the kind-hearted gamer!'"

" _Hi there everybody," Moises began, "The name's Moises and I'm about to show you some awesome tricks I can pull off, I trained my body to do some pretty cool things, like how I'm gonna break this wooden plank in half!"_

 _He brings his fist down and breaks the wooden plank in half and he holds his hand._

" _That was awesome!" Moises exclaimed. "I'm also pretty good at making cool stuff out of less cool stuff, I made this wooden sword out of wood, cloth and sticks, pretty cool really… oh dang it I'm outta time, oh well, see ya later, and see ya on Total Drama if I make it!"_

"He's a gamer?" Chef asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A _kind-hearted_ gamer," Chris cheekily corrected, earning a glare from Chef. "But yeah."

"Didn't know gamers had the ability to do stuff like that," Chef scratched his chin.

"He's got those mad skills Harold was after," Chris chuckled, "Anyways, moving on to the rest of the girls, and our head scout for the girls, Alessandra, really outdid herself. Let's start with Kelsey Thorne, who Alessandra called 'the quiet strategist!'"

 _The audition tape starts, and Kelsey is seen writing in a journal._

 _"Yo, Kels, aren't you going to do something?" A male asks. He has black hair and green eyes, wearing a red jersey._

 _"Darren, I will do this at my own pace," Kelsey said, scaring Darren a bit._

 _"Carry on!" Darren said, moving off screen._

 _Kelsey rolls her eyes. "Hey. I'm Kelsey. Just pick me. Why? I'm observant and a schemer. I don't really talk much. Now goodbye."_

"Well," Chris said, "She's straightforward and to the point."

"I like her," Chef said, "I don't think that I'm going to have to deal with too many problems from that one."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, before switching audition tapes, "Up next is another villain! Here's Theresa Nguyen, also known as 'the abused manipulator!'"

 _The video camera turns on and we see an 18 year old Asian girl with red puffy eyes. She's currently wearing her pajamas._

 _"H-h-hi Total Drama, I'm Theresa. I know what you're already gonna ask, I'm crying because so many people in my life have abused me!" Theresa sniffles before continuing. "No matter how much therapy I tried, the abuse never stops as new people keep bullying me physically and verbally! Please Chris, you gotta let me on the show! You'll get good ratings from my emotions that causes drama and I'll get away from my miserable current life if I win!" She then wipes her eyes before turning off the video camera._

"I don't see how she's manipulative," Chef said, eyes widening, "Or a villain. She just looks like a poor soul who has been abused."

"Ah," Chris said, eyes glinting slightly, "But that verbal and sometimes physical abuse is what drove her to become manipulative. I'm curious to meet her in person… I think she'll be an interesting character." Chef absently nodded, actually in thought about Theresa.

"Anywho," Chris whistled, "We got Jewel Moore up next! 'The spectrum meme!'"

"The what?" Chef asked.

"Just watch," Chris responded, clicking his remote.

 _Jewel is seen trying to set up the camera, "Um so I think Tavon said this is how it should be, I dunno," She sits down on a couch behind her and waves, "HIIII! My name is Jewel and I would like to join your competition, I want to have fun and win the money for my fellow people on the spectrum!" She then rubs her neck and whistles, "I don't really have a plan or strategies, but I believe in coming up with plans whenever the time is good!"_

 _Jewel thinks of what else to say, "Huh, didn't really plan at all for this. Whatever, so can't wait to probably join!" She smiles brightly and waves, "Byyye!"_

"I still don't get it," Chef said, "What does being a spectrum meme even mean?" Chris chuckled.

"It implies many things," Chris said, "Just know that she's crazy, random, but really fun. I love her!"

"Alright then," Chef said, curious. "Who's next?"

"Benjamina Greathouse," Chris answered, clicking his remote, "'The old-fashioned soul!'"

 _Benji sat on a stump while tinkering with an old cuckoo clock steadied on her lap with a vast forest landscape set behind her and a focused look on her face. It wasn't until a few moments passed that she finally looked up, suddenly aware of the camera in front of with an alarmed look. "Ooh, right, the audition, sorry!" She quickly set the clock down before swiftly standing up and said, "Uh, I guess I should start with hiya? The name's Benjamina Greathouse, but if you know what's good for you, you'd be better off calling me Benji. Friends know me as Analog, on account of my reputation for being a little more old fashioned."_

 _"A little? Ha!" An elderly voice scoffed from off screen. "Honey, you're more old school than me, and you still read actual newspapers!"_

 _"Thanks for the input, Gran-Gran, real helpful." Benji pouted before continuing. "Okay, so maybe I'm just a little more mature in my mind than I look on the outside, but believe me, that doesn't stop me from being the spitfire that I've always been! Some say brutish, I prefer strong. They say stubborn, I say strong-minded. They say overkill, I say-!"_

 _"Overkill is right, get to the darn point already! You'll bore them to death at this rate! Especially that hunk of Chef they've got. Talk about a catch!"_

 _"Aw, come on, Gran-Gran! That just ain't right!" She yelled in disgust before taking a calming breath and rubbing her forehead. "Okay. Cutting to the chase? Accept me and I promise you won't regret it. Sure, I'm not that quick on the update these days, nor that well adjusted to technology, and trust me, it feels the same way. I'm fast and good with tools, so I guarantee to fix or build anything you throw at me. Suffice it say I'm trying to turn over a new lead, so what better way than with people who have no idea who I am? Perfect! So if you want a girl who won't take no for an answer and can keep the more whiny people in their place, then look no further, 'cuz Analog is just a call-"_

 _She was suddenly interrupted by her cuckoo clock going off annoyingly loud by her feet, startling her. "OH GOD!" Out of reflex, she grabbed the ax lying next to her and swung it at the clock, shattering it swiftly and sending the pieces flying impressively quick. "...Oopsy?" She smiled in an embarrassed manner before hiding the ax behind her back, trying to seem innocent. "Well, at least now I know I had it working, at least for half a minute. Reflexes, am I right? Just pretend that didn't happen, okay? This is Benjamina, signing off!" And with that she fled the scene, leaving the sound of a hysterically laughing grandma behind._

"I love her grandma," Chris said, smirking at Chef, "I think she's got a thing for you."

"Let's focus on the camper," Chef said, slightly blushing, "Benji seems like a nice girl."

"That hunk of chef they've got!" Chris snorted, laughing. "Man, if-" Chris suddenly stopped at the glare he received from Chef, before clearing his throat. "Er, our next contestant is going to be Ellie Woods, who Alessandra defined as 'the bubbly cosplayer!'"

 _The camera flashes on revealing a bedroom painted in light shades of lavender and pink. Stuff animals and music band posters could be seen from every corner of the room. In the center of the room sitting on a bed and facing the camera was a small girl with strawberry-blonde locks and bright grayish-blue eyes. She smiled sweetly and said, "Hi, my name is Ellie, and I'd love to be on your show."_

 _She takes on a more serious tone and continues, "Now I know what you're thinking...she's puny and small, what could she be useful for?...Well...that's where you underestimate me Chris!" With a smirk , she crosses her arms blows her hair out of her eyes, and starts to count off the reasons with her fingers, "I can sew, I'm pretty crafty with my hands, I can make just about anything once I set my mind to it! ...I maybe be tiny, but I'm pretty flexible and I can run really fast too."_

 _Lifting up her hands in front of her, she goes on, "With these tiny little hands of mine, I can get any knot untied and I would take home the gold if untangling jewelry was a sport!...So please consider picking me!"_

 _With that she ends the video and reaches over and turns off the camera._

"It says that she's only 4'8" and 102 pounds," Chris said, reading her file, "A short, petite, but energetic girl! I think she's going to be great for this show!"

"Kinda like a firecracker," Chef murmured, secretly hoping that she'd get in a cabin away from him, "I have a feeling that she's going to be extremely talkative."

"Well," Chris says, still reading her file, "It says that she's got a bubbly-sweet personality and is like an energizer bunny! So yeah, you're probably right. Anywho, next up we got Saralin Tarr, 'the military brat.'"

 _Saralin stood on the mat, preparing herself for what she was about to do. It was stupid but to get on this show you needed to due something like this. Reaching down and grabbing the barbell, it's total weight was 250 pounds. Lifting the bar over her head, she fixed her posture._

 _"Ok Leon, do it" she said._

 _"Are you sure?" A male voice asked from off camera._

 _"Just do it" She said, she voice was stern and strong._

 _A hand lifted into frame, it was holding a taser. The hand pulled the trigger and the taser landed in Saralin's stomach. Saralin was cringing in pain but was still holding the weight above her head. After about 15 seconds Saralin dropped the weight and the camera cuts._

"Huh," Chef said, "She's a toughie- I like that. How's she a brat?"

"I guess we're going to find out," Chris said, "Maybe she's not going to be that much of a brat, you never know. But she is secretly lesbian, that's going to be another secret relating to sexuality in this show."

"Kinda like Arnold," Chef mused, "Oh well."

"Anyways," Chris said, "Our final upcoming contestant I need to show you is going to be Jenna Paul, who Alessandra says is 'the noble demon.'"

 _"Is this thing on?" Jenna's face leaned close to the camera and she backed up once he realized the camera was one. Her room was aligned with books and and a video game system with a tv._

 _"Hello, my name is Jennifer Anne Paul. I go by Jenna. Never Jenni. Hate it...anyway, I'm auditioning for Total Drama. I believe I would be an excellent choice as an contestant. I've studied previous seasons and I've come up with my own perfect strategy. Not there to make friends. Only there for the money." A slight sad expression fell on her face before she shook it off. She glanced at the camera._

 _"The money's not the only reason I'm doing this. I'm doing this for everyone who said I wouldn't amount to anything and would never make it to the merge let alone win, if I get on the show. I'll show them all, I'm not to be underestimated! And if anyone DOES underestimate, they'll be sorry!" She crossed her arms and looked smugly. "I'll vote them off so fast, it'll be quicker than "The Dash!" (The Flash reference) Her eyes widened. "Um, I mean...ugh! Tape over!" she quickly shut off the tape tripping over her stuff in a hurry to cut off the camera._

"She's going to be entertaining," Chris said, "She's slightly evil, but also a geek at heart. I like that combination."

"Yeah," Chef said, "Honestly man, she's exactly the type of contestant that you would like. I'm not even surprised that you took her."

"Oh yeah," Chris said, "I'm pretty confident that she's going to go far."

"Well," Chef said, noticing that was the last name on the list, "We done here?"

"Yeah," Chris answered, before checking his watch, "I'm just waiting on someone."

"Who?" Chef questioned.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked a curvy girl who had dark brown hair that was waist length, pale-toned skin, and was about 5'6". She appeared to have a very round face, big brown eyes, a button nose, and medium sized lips. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top under a sweater, and combat boots.

"Hey," the girl said, looking at Chris and Chef, "I was told to come here for Total Drama Darkrose Island."

"Phoebe!" Chris exclaimed, walking over and shaking her hand. "Welcome to the show! It's great to meet you!"

"Likewise," Phoebe smiled, before looking around, "You got my audition tape?"

 _A camera set on a tripod overviewing a comfortably lived-in dormitory with a curly brown haired girl messing with the camera, her face is out of view but her shirt is hanging low enough that you can clearly see her bra and the tops of her boobs. The girl that the boobs belong to finally settled down on a rolling chair, sitting on it backward so her arms were resting on the chair back and her feet were resting on the outside of the chair back. "Hello, total drama! I'm Phoebe Madeline Madding, pleased to meet you!" She swiveled the chair back and forth with her feet as she talked._

 _"Wow, I've been the biggest fan of total drama for like, ever! I saw the series premier back in 2007! I was babysitting that day, they were the excited ones originally, but I saw all the interesting people and fell in love with the show!"_

 _She pushed the chair forward towards the camera and leaned forward, her shirt hanging down again, showing her boobs, she took the camera off the tripod and turned it to show a wall of posters, some were of animes, some of action movies, a couple signed posters of total drama, one with Chris' signature too. "I'm probably not the biggest fan, but I absolutely love the series and would love it if I were to be able to compete! I want to use the money to travel around the world, especially Europe." She turned the camera to face her. "I've never been outside Pennsylvania, it's my home state, but it's…. Kinda boring. I want to learn about everything."_

 _She waved enthusiastically to the camera. "Okay! I have no idea what to say next! Bye for now!" The camera abruptly cut off._

"Uh, yeah," Chris said, while Chef gave him a questioning glance, "I saw it."

"Cool," Phoebe said, looking around, "So where are all of the other campers? Shouldn't we be heading off to the island soon?"

"Yeah, we'll be taking you to the island," Chris said, rummaging through some papers, "The campers will be transported directly there by boat."

"Then why was I sent here?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh," Chris said, showing her the contract that she had signed, "You're not a camper."

"Then what am I?" Phoebe questioned, staring at the contract in confusion.

"Look at the contract," Chris gestured, "24th page, bottom left." Phoebe looked through, her eyes widening.

"No way!" Phoebe said. "I'm not doing that!"

"You have to," Chris shrugged, "Signed a contract. Anyways- welcome! I was in the need of a head intern."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shoutout to Enabalina for helping me with the character Phoebe Madding- The Enthusiastic Lesbian. She'll be our head intern for this show, you'll see her every once in a while, trying to save the campers from being killed by Chris. So y'all should be thankful for her. Anywho, I hope that you all enjoyed the second part of the auditions, and Chef and Chris' thoughts!**

 **If you haven't already, favorite/follow this story, so you'll stay updated. And of course, let me know in the reviews who you like so far! Next chapter will finally start the season… with the campers arriving on the dreaded Darkrose Island. Should be out sometime next week.**


	5. Episode 1: Meet the Campers (p1)

**Author's Note: And here's the first and introductory chapter! The frustrating thing here is that fanfiction was glitching out and wouldn't let me open up my PM's… which of course would cause a problem for me. Anyways, I'm here now- I'm going to honest- the updates here won't be as frequent until the month of July, when I think I can put out chapters every 5-7 days. Until then, I'll just post when I'm available- I'm a busy guy. :) I'm planning for this fanfic to be completed around the month of August, so you guys will be seeing me for quite a while.**

* * *

Chris and Chef were once again at the docks, waiting for a boat with a camper to arrive. Chris' phone rang, and he picked it up. You could hear some frustrated yelling from the phone.

"Oh, really?" Chris asked. "Fine, I'll pass some time." Chris hung up, and shook his head.

"What happened?" Chef questioned.

"Our campers won't arrive for a bit," Chris said, "There have been some delays."

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"Until then, we introduce the viewers to the island and the cabins!" Chris exclaimed, before looking at the camera.

"This year, as you all should know by now," Chris started, "Our campers are no ordinary campers. They've been specifically chosen for their uniqueness and ability to stir up drama! As our campers aren't ordinary, we decided that our island shouldn't be ordinary either. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and Chef-"

Chef glared at Chris who slightly backed away, before resuming with his monologue. "I present to you- Darkrose Island!" Chris cheered.

The camera switched to an aerial view of the entire island, showing that the island was heart-shaped (like a Valentine Heart). Right down the middle of the island was a giant river and lake, which divided the island into two sections. The river and lake intersected, and from an aerial view, almost seemed to form the outline of a rose. The island really looked like a giant "broken heart" with a rose in the middle. Interestingly, the left side of the island was darker than the right side. All of the cabins, the campfire, other buildings, and dock for Total Drama were on the right side of the island.

"Darkrose Island," Chris continued, "Is an island that was abandoned and desolate until a group of… unlucky fisherman discovered it. This discovery took place around one year ago. Since then, all nine of the fishers have passed away… in unfortunate incidents. Many say that the fishermen's deaths were coincidences. Others say that the island was cursed. I tend to agree with the latter- this island is cursed."

"Wait, you didn't tell me this place was cursed!" Chef exclaimed in shock. "You told me the deaths were coincidences!"

"I lied," Chris responded, "Plus, come on big guy, it was the only way you would agree to come back onto the show. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, this island is cursed. You see, this island has heavy mystical and mythological forces tied to it. Long ago, something heartbreaking and terrible occurred. We're not exactly sure what happened, but we believed that it was connected to love, as the island is heart-shaped. One side of the island is pretty darn dark, so we've avoided it… so far." Chris laughed. Chef simply stared at Chris, causing Chris to back away slightly.

The camera switched to an image of one of the cabins. "Our cabins this year have had significant upgrades from last year, as this year, we have a larger budget," Chris said, changing the topic, "Every single team's cabin contains a kitchen, (with a refrigerator that's been stocked with food) a training room, a bedroom for the boys, a bedroom for the girls, two bathrooms, a living room, and a game room."

Suddenly, a boat arrived on the horizon, quickly catching both Chris and Chef's attention. "Our first camper!" Chris exclaimed, opening up his hands, ready to greet the camper.

A tall and lanky boy stepped out onto the docks, gazing at the scene around him. He had light-colored skin that was slightly pale, and had black hair and blue eyes. He easily stood at least 6'0" tall, and had three silver rings in his left ear. He simply wore a faded pair of jeans, black combat boots, and a black t-shirt, with an unbuttoned red dress shirt over it.

"It's John Lane!" Chris gleefully exclaimed. "John- how's it going?"

"I'm fine," John quietly answered, still staring at the island, "Am I the first one here?"

"Yup!" Chris said, still excited for his new season. "Just go stand right over there, I'm sure more will arrive soon."

And almost on cue, the next boat arrived, and another boy stepped down onto the docks. He was about 5'8", and was thin. He had glasses on, and wore a blue, grey, and black striped shirt with a hoodie, and blue jeans and black sneakers. He had light-colored skin that had been tanned, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kevin Conner!" Chris greeted. "Welcome to the show."

"Hi Chris," Kevin said, shyly, not staring at Chris in the eyes, "Thanks for letting me onto the show- I'm a huge fan."

"Cool cool," Chris smirked, happy to receive praise, "Go stand next to John over there." Kevin walked over to John, and stared up at the taller boy, before quickly looking back down. John slightly nodded his head in greeting, before turning his eyes back to Chris.

Another boy had also arrived, and was staring at the two boys in front of him with slight interest. He stood at about 6'1", and was slightly muscular. His skin tone could be described as "light bronze," and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a birthmark of a heart on his forehead. He was wearing a tank top, orange cargo shorts, white sports shoes, and a fedora.

"Arnold Franklin!" Chris shook Arnold's hand, his eyes quickly flickering to Arnold's birthmark and fedora. "What's up my man?"

"Nothing Chris," Arnold smiled, shaking Chris' hands, "Interesting island we got here."

"Yeah," Chris said, "It's shaped like your birthmark. Anyways, go stand by John and Kevin." Arnold nodded and walked over to the other two boys.

"What's up?" Arnold asked John and Kevin.

"Nothing," Kevin responded, John nodding in agreement.

"Just waiting for all the campers to arrive," John softly said.

"We're going to be here for a while then," Arnold chuckled, "Oh- here's someone!"

A boy had just shook Chris' hand, and turned towards the other three boys. He was also 6'0" tall, and was well taken-care of. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, as well as a broken nose, a pronounced jaw, slightly bloodshot eyes, and thin lips that were pulled in a smirk. He wore a pair of blue jeans with blue runners, a black t-shirt, and a grey hoodie.

"Hey," the boy waved, walking up to the boys, "I'm Rhys Dignam."

"What's up?" Arnold fist-bumped Rhys, greeting the boy.

"Nothing much," Rhys shrugged, looking at three boys, studying them, before responding, "Just intrigued by this island we have here." The three other boys nodded at this, looking at the dark side of the island uneasily.

While the boys looked at the island, the first girl stepped down onto the docks. She had light brown skin, black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and hazel-colored eyes. She stood at about 5'7", and had a slender hourglass figure. She was wearing a frilly lime green shirt, a blue denim skirt, and brown shoes. But the most interesting thing about her was the falcon perched on her shoulder.

"Nina Ella Weaver!" Chris greeted, extending his hand out to her. Noticing the brown falconer glove on Nina's right hand, Chris awkwardly pulled back his right hand and extended his left hand instead. Nina shook it. "How're you doing?" Nina's falcon peered over at Chris, not happy with his presence.

' _I'm deaf,_ ' Nina signed with her hands.

"Oh right," Chris said, noticing that Nina was implementing sign language, "She's deaf… does anybody here actually know sign language?"

"I do," John said, stepping forward, "My older brother is deaf." John awkwardly stood still for a second, contemplating what to actually sign to Nina.

' _Cool falcon,_ ' John signed, ' _What's his name?'_

"Freddy," Nina said, surprising the boys.

"I asked her what the name of her falcon was," John explained, turning towards the boys.

"Wait- you can speak?" Arnold asked, peering over at the girl.

"Being deaf doesn't mean you can't talk," Nina replied.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "Hey- how'd you respond to Arnold?"

"She can probably read lips," Rhys said, looking at Nina for confirmation. Nina nodded, proving Rhys correct.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Go stand by the others." Nina wasn't looking at him, and Chris signaled for John's attention, who was communicating with Nina through sign language.

' _We gotta move back for the others to arrive.'_ John signed. Nina nodded, and followed John, standing by him.

Another girl stepped down onto the docks, staring at the falcon on Nina's shoulder. She had tanned skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She was about 5'9" tall, and had a round face, along with a smattering of freckles covering her face. She had light curves, and had a black sleeveless black crop top with an embroidered tulip on her left breast, black skinny jeans with a cluster of flowers embroidered on the right front pocket-area, a brown belt, a Jewish pendant over her neck, and pink converse sneakers.

"It's Kelly Burkett!" Chris said, walking over and giving Kelly a high five. "How're your brothers?"

"Excited that I'm on this show," Kelly replied, walking over to the other contestants, "There's not that many people here yet."

"They're still coming," Chris said, seeing another boat arrive on the horizon, "Oh! There's someone else!"

A short boy walked down onto the docks, standing at only 5'3". He had a slim build, and had light-colored skin that was close to an olive-like tone, platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. His eyebrows appeared to be plucked, he had freckles, and a scowl on his face. There was a single small scar under his left eye, and he wore a red jersey with the number 4 on the front in yellow, as well as black slacks. He had red and white trainers on.

"It's Nicholas Channing!" Chris introduced Nicholas, giving him a handshake.

"Hey," Nicholas curtly said, nodding at Chris and Chef as he walked by, taking care to stand farther away from John, Rhys, and Arnold, due to their taller and imposing figures.

"Hey!" Kelly said to Nicholas. "I'm Kelly."

"Nick," Nicholas said, "I'm still kinda shocked that I was accepted."

"Why's that?" Kelly asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's just say that I kinda… exploded in my audition," Nicholas shrugged, "Whatever." Kelly just laughed at this.

"I know the feeling," Kelly said, "Looks like someone else is here."

A beautiful girl stepped down onto the docks, smiling at the Chris and Chef. She had a slender hourglass figure, and her face was heart-shaped. Her skin tone was peachy, and she had platinum blonde colored hair, and violet-colored eyes. She was about 5'7", and wore a white cropped top, a light denim embroidered jacket, blue ripped jeans, and white sneakers. She had silver earrings on her ear, and wore a locket of a silver heart.

"Viola Simmons!" Chris exclaimed, offering Viola a high five.

"Call me Vi," Viola said, striding right by, "And don't give me that sweet talk of yours McLean, we all know that you just have a bunch of tricks and gimmicks ready." Rhys perked up at hearing the words 'tricks' and 'gimmicks,' but looked back down when he realized that Viola was talking to Chris.

"Alright," Chris said, slightly taken aback and crestfallen.

"What's up?" Viola said, walking over to Kelly and Nicholas.

"The sky," Kelly attempted to crack a joke, causing Viola to raise an eyebrow. "My bad, couldn't help myself."

"No worries," Viola laughed, "I have my sassy streaks also."

An African-American girl stepped down onto the docks. She was about 5'10", and looked to weigh about 170 pounds. She had short and wavy black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, a pointy nose, and had brown eyes. She wore a blue plaid shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned at the top, a grey sleeveless tank top showing slightly underneath, and torn blue jeans for pants. She had a noticeable scar on her neck as well.

"Here comes Jenna Paul!" Chris introduced Jenna, as she walked towards the other contestants.

"Hi," Jenna softly said, "Thanks for accepting me." Chef nodded at the girl as she walked by, and stood slightly farther away from the rest of the campers there.

"How'd you get the scar on the neck?" Arnold blurted out, before sheepishly looking away slightly. Jenna turned towards Arnold, taken aback from the sudden question.

"Small accident," Jenna said, before turning back towards the boat, as another girl had just stepped down.

She had white skin that had been slightly tanned, black hair that had a streak of dark red in the middle, and hazel-colored eyes. She stood at about 5'5", and had an hourglass figure. She wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, and had a red hoodie wrapped around her waist. Most interestingly, she had a camo bandana that covered her mouth and neck.

"Janna Murphy!" Chris said, as Janna strolled across the docks, not even looking at the Chris and Chef.

"Hey!" Kelly started to speak to Janna, but got no response as Janna simply walked all the way down, closer to Jenna. Jenna nodded at Janna slightly, who's eyes flickered slightly towards Jenna, before staring off again.

"Is she deaf also?" Arnold asked Chris.

"No," Chris answered, "But she doesn't talk much. Her vocal chords have been permanently damaged, according to her file."

"Damn," Arnold said, staring at Jenna in wonder, who glared when she saw Chris and Arnold looking at her.

* * *

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Kelly: Wow, so this is what a confessional is like, anyways- my only question is… why did this girl even audition for this show?**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy stepped down from the docks, catching Arnold's attention. He was about 5'11", and had a light tan. He had black hair and green eyes, and had a medium build with long legs, broad shoulders, and slightly toned muscles. He had light freckles on his face, and wore a red plaid shirt with black trousers and blue sneakers.

"It's Alex Smythe!" Chris cheerily said, giving Alex a fist bump. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing much," Alex laughed, "I already knew that this island would be wacky, to say the least."

"You're not wrong," Chef grumbled, as Alex walked by.

"What's up guys?" Alex said to his fellow campers.

"Nothing much," Arnold quickly responded, "You?"

"It's just like I told Chris," Alex laughed, "'Nothing much' was the exact same thing I told him- it was honestly just a boring trip over here. The boat was kinda cool though."

"It was," Viola nodded in agreement, "I saw some nice views on the way here."

While Viola, Arnold, and Alex began to discuss their respective trips to Darkrose Island, an Asian girl hopped down from the docks. She was only about 5'4", and had a skinny but curvy body. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she wore pearl ear piercings. She wore a white t-shirt with dried up blood stains covering up few parts of it, a black jacket over that, blue jeans, white polo socks, and black converse shoes.

"Theresa Nyugen!" Chris introduced, offering his hand to Theresa, who subtly shied away from it.

"Hi," Theresa softly said, "I'm just going to go join the others." As Theresa walked by, the blood stains on her white shirt were slightly visible to Chef, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's with the blood on her shirt?" Chef whispered in Chris' ear.

"She was abused by her family," Chris whispered back, "Physically and emotionally… it's actually changed her a lot… she should make for good TV."

"Do you not have any concern for her?" Chef questioned. "Is ratings all that matter?"

"I have some concerns," Chris said, "But I think she's fine… and ratings do matter."

Therea smiled slightly as she took her place in between Jenna and Viola. Meanwhile, a boy slowly walked down from the docks, his eyes constantly darting everywhere. He was also short, standing at only about 5'4", and had pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He was very skinny, and wore am ice-blue zip-up hoodie that was unzipped, a sky-blue t-shirt with a harp seal design, gray shorts, flip flops, and rectangular glasses with red frames.

"It's Neil Smith!" Chris smirked as Neil looked sheepishly at the island.

"Chris…" Neil began, staring at the dark half of the island, "W-what's with the d-dark part of the island?"

"No idea," Chris shrugged, smirking, "But you'll find out eventually." Horrified, Neil slowly began to walk down the docks, stopping next to Theresa. He turned, and caught a glimpse of a blood stain on her shirt

"BLOOD!" Neil exclaimed, pointing at Theresa's shirt, nearly hyperventilating. Theresa began sobbing, and ran off. Looking around, Kevin ran after her. Meanwhile, Kelly tried to calm down Neil.

"Neil!" Kelly yelled. "Relax!" Neil nodded and slowly began to take deep breaths.

"Sorry," Neil said, "I'm… a little bit of a scaredy-cat."

* * *

 _ **Open Confessional**_

 _ **Rhys: This kid is honestly going to die out here. Like- I don't think it's safe for him to be on this show.**_

 _ **Close Confessional**_

* * *

The camera flipped over to Theresa, who was sitting down on the outskirts of the docks, sobbing. Kevin came over, and sat next to her, causing Theresa to scoot away from him slightly.

"You okay?" Kevin asked. Theresa looked over, and deduced that Kevin had no dishonest intention in running over.

"Y-yeah," Theresa said, "I just…. I've been abused a lot, and Neil pointing out my blood stains and freaking out just… it made me remember everything."

"Oh," Kevin said, lost for words, "I'm sorry to hear that." Theresa wiped away her tears, and stood up.

"Thank you for checking on me," Theresa said, "We should head back."

"Right," Kevin said, walking with Theresa back to the docks, where Neil was sheepishly standing.

"I'm so sorry," Neil said, begging for forgiveness, "I- I have have bit of a problem, I can't control my fear and say random things sometimes, Chris told me about what you've been through, and I'm-"

"It's okay," Theresa cut in, wiping away the last of her tears.

"What happened here?" A new voice cut in, causing everybody to turn towards it. "Is everybody okay?"

A girl was standing behind Chris and Chef, her boat having just arrived. She was the shortest of the entire cast so far, standing at only 4'8". She was short and petite, and was caucasian. She had short curly, strawberry-blonde locks that were wavy and fell around her eyes. She had a small heart shaped face with large doe-like blue/gray eyes with long lashes. She also had a small button nose and thin lips. Her ears were pierced with pink shaped stars in them, and she wore a deep purple off the shoulder sweater with a smile thin pale pink strap camisole top underneath. She had a golden heart chained necklace around her neck, with several red and purple bangles on her wrists. There were light blue mini shorts on her bottom with black and white music notes on her stockings underneath them. And on her feet she wore black mary janes platforms.

"Oh," Chris said, quickly regaining his composure, "It's Ellie Woods! Welcome!" Ellie playfully gave a high five, and gave one to a reluctant Chef as well, before walking over, next to Kelly.

"Hi!" Ellie cheerfully said. "How're you doing?"

"I'm well," Kelly said, feeling glad about having someone talkative to talk to, "You?"

"Great!" Ellie exclaimed. "I've actually always wanted to be on this show- it should be really fun. You think we're going to be on the same team?"

"It's funny you say that," Chris said, checking his watch, "It appears that we're short on time, so I'm going to save the challenge I had planned for selecting teams for later on. You guys are the first 14 campers to arrive on Darkrose Island, out of 28! So, John, Kevin, Arnold, Rhys, Nicholas, Alex, Neil, Nina, Kelly, Viola, Jenna, Janna, Theresa, and Ellie- you're officially going to be known as the Grand Griffins!"

"That's a cheesy name," Rhys commented.

"Could be worse," Viola shrugged, "Based off of other seasons."

"This is our team?" Nicholas asked, looking around, slightly skeptically.

"Yup!" Chris said. "Phoebe!" Phoebe, the intern Chris had hired during the audition tapes, quickly ran down, looking extremely tired.

"Phoebe is our head intern," Chris explained, "Can you take the Griffins to their new cabins?"

"Do I have a choice?" Phoebe asked.

"No!" Chris happily said.

"Fine," Phoebe shrugged, and motioned for the Griffins to follow her, "This way guys… the cabins are actually nice." As the 14 campers trudged away, Chris turned back towards the camera, smiling brightly.

"We'll be right back to show you guys the other 14 campers that form our second team," Chris said, "On this episode of Total, Drama, DARKROSE ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The 14 remaining campers will arrive on Darkrose Island in the next chapter. Bear with me on the updates guys, like I said, I'm really busy right now, it's during my summer vacation when I can really start pumping out super frequent updates. I'll shoot to update as soon as possible, and if you have any questions- pm me! The next chapter should come out in about 2 weeks, I'll see you then!**

 **Oh- and if you have any challenge ideas- PM me or put it in the reviews! I could use all the help I can get! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

 _Grand Griffins:_

 _John Lane- The Outcast Artist_

 _Kevin Conner- The Autistic Sweetheart_

 _Arnold Drake Franklin- The Feminine Ball Buster_

 _Rhys Dignam- The Gambler_

 _Nicholas Channing- The Irate Shorty_

 _Alex Smythe- The Optimistic Hiker_

 _Neil Smith- The Scaredy Cat_

 _Nina Ella Weaver- The Deaf Falconer_

 _Kelly Burkett- The Self-Deprecating Jock_

 _Viola Simmons- The Sassy Waitress_

 _Jenna Paul- The Noble "Demon"_

 _Janna Murphy- The Silent Jerk_

 _Theresa Nguyen- The Abused Manipulator_

 _Ellie Woods- The Bubbly Cosplayer_

 _(Team 2 coming_ _next chapter)_

 _Eliminated: None_


	6. Episode 1: Meet the Campers (p2)

**Author's Note: Yes- I'm alive!As keyblademaster avenger asked, the theme for this season will be more dark and mysterious I suppose. There's going to be more mystery-based challenges and challenges that take place at night. So if anybody has any challenge ideas- let me know!**

 **NOTE: I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER/EPISODE, IT WILL BE REUPDATED SOON, THIS IS JUST TO SHOW YOU GUYS THAT I AM ALIVE!**

Chris and Chef stood by the docks, as they waited for their second team of campers to arrive.

"There they are!" Chris excitedly pointed at the horizon, as boats started to close in on the island.

"I've never seen you so excited for a season," Chef grumbled, "What's up?"

"I kinda miss torturing campers," Chris grinned maniacally, "Besides, I need to get that net worth back up- you feel?" Chef just scoffed and looked as the first camper from the second team stepped down onto the docks.

A boy who was 5'10" had just arrived. He stood up straight, and had a relatively average body. His hair was black with red streaks, and he was Caucasian with blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie, a grey shirt, and sweatpants with a blue stripe going down the leg.

"Nice necklace," Chris pointed to Justin's shark tooth necklace on this neck. "I take that you're Justin Pattera?"

"Yes, and thanks," Justin said, setting his bags down, "Am I the first one here?"

"Nah," Chris said, "The first team of 14 already arrived-"

"Hold up," Justin interrupted Chris, who raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "How many campers do we have this year?"

"28." Chris answered, smirking.

"But that's like…" Justin trailed off, deep in thought.

"More than ever?" Chris finished his sentence. "Yeah, oh- here's one of your teammates- Moises Nunez!"

A fit and tall Hispanic-American male stepped down onto the docks, standing at about 6'0". He had spiky black hair, big bright eyes with a small scar on his right eye, and he wore a baggy red and blue t-shirt with a white 18 on it, with somewhat less baggy dark blue pants and white/green sneakers.

"Hey Chris," Moises said, giving Chris and Chef fist bumps, "How's it going?"

"It's going well man!" Chris enthusiastically replied. "Go stand over by Justin over there." Moises nodded and walked over to Justin, turning towards him.

"So I guess we're on the same team?" Moises said.

"It seems so," Justin said.

"'I'm Moises," Moises shook Justin's hand.

"I heard," Justin said, causing Moises to grin, "Justin."

"Cut all the buddy-buddy stuff," Chris gagged slightly, "Our next camper is here!"

A girl who was about 5'6" walked down onto the docks, and looked directly at Justin and Moises. She was very curvy with a bit of a bust, and had narrow hazel eyes, thin light-colored lips, a heart-shaped face, and small beauty mark on the right side of her lip. She wore a grey crop top hoodie, camouflage shorts with a plaid flannel wrapped around her waist and black converse as well as a pair of black beats around her neck.

"Piper McElroy!" Chris shook Piper's hand. "Welcome to Darkrose Island!"

"Thanks Chris," Piper slightly brushed Chris aside, and began to walk towards Justin and Moises, stopping right next to Moises. "You're pretty fit," Piper said, staring right at Moises, causing the tall boy to blush.

"Thanks," Moises shyly said, as Justin smirked next to him.

Meanwhile, another campers walked down onto the docks. She was about 5'8", and had pale ivory skin with a slight tan. Her hair was blonde, and she had brown eyes. She was a slim and slender girl with a slightly larger bust. She wore a black and white striped t-shirt with blue jeans and gray shoes. She had a round face, with pink earrings as well.

"Kelsey Thorne!" Chris introduced the girl to the rest of the cast. Kelsey nodded slightly at Chris and Chef as she walked by.

"Hey," Moises said softly to Kelsey, as she took her place next to the other campers.

"Hi," Kelsey curtly said, before turning back towards Chris.

"I don't think she talks much," Piper whispered into Moises' ear.

"You know I'm not deaf, right?" Kelsey turned towards Piper upon hearing this. "But, you're right- I don't talk much. There's no need to." Piper nodded sheepishly at this as another girl arrived at Darkrose Island.

A tall girl who was about 6'2" stepped down, and gazed straight ahead at Chris as she walked down. She had a slender but muscular build, and a heart-shaped face. There was a tattoo of a dragon going down her left arm, and she wore a green t-shirt and green cargo pants tucked into combat boots.

"Saralin Tarr!" Chris introduced. "Welcome to the show!"

"Hello," Saralin said, putting down her bags and walking down the docks, "I thank you for accepting me. I would love to test out my abilities on this show." Saralin walked down and stood next to Kelsey, who looked up at her, slightly warily.

 **Open Confessional**

 **Kelsey: Ok, I'm not one for being wary of others so early, but I think that this girl is way to stoic. She's going to be a threat.**

 **Close Confessional**

While the campers were eyeing the powerful-looking Saralin, another tall girl stepped down onto the docks. She was African-American with a light-brown skin tone, and had long, curly and frizzy thick black hair that falls just past her shoulder, eyes that were colored forest green, and had a slim, strong, and athletically toned build. She wore a buttoned up black leather vest over a sleeved collared shirt, black Capri's and a pair of striped classic converses. She had dimpled cheeks speckled with dark freckles, a medium perky nose and a narrow chin all set into an oval shaped face.

"It's Benjamina Greathouse!" Chris greeted.

"You can call me Benji if you'd like," Benjamina said, setting her bags down as she walked down the docks towards the others.

As soon as Benji began to walk down towards the other campers, another camper jumped quickly down, greeting Chris enthusiastically. She was similar to Benji's height, and was cocoa-brown skin with solid black eyes, looking Jamaican-American. Her hair was black with yellow tips, and she had two earrings on her right ear, with an average-shaped body. She wore a black fur parka that was unzipped with a red jersey under it, blue skinny jeans, and yellow converse all-star high tops.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
